Amorphous alloy atoms array in non-periodic and non-translational symmetry and bond orderly with adjacent atoms in the 1-2 nm micro-scale, so amorphous alloy has various excellent properties, such as high strength, high elasticity, good corrosion resistance, etc., which make amorphous alloy have very broad application prospect. Thus, how to further improve performance of amorphous alloy is an important study.
Hardness is an important performance index of metal, which relates closely to resist elastic deformation, plastic deformation or damage capability, and is comprehensive characterization of mechanical properties such as elasticity, plasticity, strength and toughness. In order to enhance hardness of amorphous alloy, a lot of researches have been done. At present, amorphous alloy matrix is mainly made of refractory metals such as W—Fe—B, Mo—Ru—Si or W—Ru—B—Hf. But due to alloy composition, amorphous alloy is not only formed with difficulty, and difficult to process by thermoforming methods, so such materials cannot be used widely. Some technical solutions are already used to address these shortcomings, such as Chinese Patent, application No. 201410769681.8 entitled “Re—B-M Amorphous Alloy with High Hardness and Preparation Method thereof”, which obtains amorphous alloy with higher hardness and wider supercool liquid phase region by adding transition metal elements Co or Fe to Re—B alloy. However, refractory metals are also used in this research, which does not significantly improve processing molding of amorphous alloy.
Thus it's necessary to provide a high hardness amorphous composite and its preparation method, which can improve improvements range and processing molding of amorphous alloy.